Yuna's Story
by ThousandEmotions
Summary: FFX A retelling of the story, except from Yuna's point of view. Note: there may be points where there is innaccuracy. CHAPTER 4 UP! R&R and hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Yuna's Story**

_Chapter 1- Isle of Besaid, a summoner is born_

I felt the cool air rush to my cheeks as I stepped out of the tent. I looked around feeling uncertain, for today was my last chance to back out. After this...well, there was no looking back. No more attachment to this world. I was leaving my carefree life to a life of burden and strife. It's a hard decision, especially when everyone is expecting you to bring the Calm. It seemed kind of stupid to me at first. All those expectations of a 17 year old girl. And the end. It was as if they just wanted me to throw my life away. It seemed so stupid. But after hearing all those horrible stories about death from Sin, after remembering the smiling faces from the last calm, I came closer to choosing to do it. And with that, I decided to do something about it. To become a summoner.

After receiving thanks and blessings and 'good luck's, I slowly entered the cloister of trials. Lulu and Kimhari followed me, and began their task of helping me through. All of it confused me, rushing by in a blur of colour. I felt dizzy as I waited, and closed my eyes, only to find Lulu shake me. I stood and entered the thing I had been dreading all day. The Chamber of the Fayth. And there I prayed. I prayed for strength and hope. I prayed for courage and love. And I prayed for life and happiness. And it went on. The Fayth sang its hope to take away the pain. It sang my emotions away from me, my fears and my tears. But it filled me with light and resolve and magic. I felt a new entity with me, and I asked it to help me, to give me strength to defeat the Final Aeon. Then I felt a dread coming over me, a feeling of utmost terror. There was no going back now. But I promised to myself as I realized that I would never go back in my life, and I would protect my people and give them hope. At last, I drifted off to sleep.

Waking up disoriented was not on my list of things to do in The Chamber of the Fayth. Sadly, it had happened and I still felt tired and weak. How much time had passed? I struggled to stand, but I could only sit up without feeling light-headed.

"We must learn to crawl before we stand. Take it easy" I told myself. So I did. It took me over an hour to fully stand, but even then, I could only stand for a few seconds before feeling dizzy again. I sat for a while longer, just listening. It was a technique my mother had taught to me. To calm down, to organize things, you have to analyze, using the appropriate sense. I listened for any abnormal sounds. Nothing. I listened to my heartbeat, as it slowly calmed down. Then I heaved my self up and exited the Chamber.

I could feel eyes on me eyes I entered the waiting room. I couldn't see properly, but I thought something was out of place. And I was right. What was Wakka doing in here? And more importantly, who was the person with blond hair? Yevon! I felt like throwing up, as I swayed. I opened my mouth, or at least tried to, but my knees buckled, and I fell. I embraced the air, enjoying its freedom. Muscular arms caught me, helping me up. I could feel the perspiration dipping down my face. Running my hands through my hair, my eyes opened.

"I've done it. I have become a summoner"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX – though I would like to...

Thanks for the reviews people, now on with the story

Chapter 2

_Leaving Besaid, Starting a Journey_

Everyone circled around me as I stood in the centre of the village. I prepared my first summoning, a little frightened. I didn't know what was going to happen. "Believe"

I heard the Fayth calling with me. I pulled my arm back, then felt the entity I had felt in the Chamber come alive outside of me. And the Aeon swooped down. I had done it!

I slept the moment I hit the bed. My dreams seemed twisted and blurred. All I could remember was a spring of icy blue and a glittering tree in its centre.

It was dark out now. I could hear the people outside setting up the bonfire. Sitting up, I closed my eyes to listen. Lulu was talking to one of the priests, probably about what had happened, and Wakka and the blond were probably avoiding her. Wakka had probably told him about Lulu and her short-temper. I lay back down on my bed, thinking about the blond. He was kinda cute, I had to admit. Just the thing to think about _after_ I became a summoner. Falling in **love**? Did I just think about falling in love with him? Or was I already in love? I groaned inwardly. I was already back to thinking about my choice. I cursed myself under my breath.

"Yuna?"

"Yes Lulu?"

"You're wanted outside. You okay?"

"Yeah..."

I stood, wobbled, then strode out of the tent. I had to cover my ears, the cheering was so loud. I almost turned red, but immediately calmed down. I took a deep breath and bowed to the crowd. A woman stepped up to me and started chattering. However, I just nodded, because at that moment, Wakka and the blond walked towards me. They were talking about something; I strained to hear what it was.

"Stay away from the summoner!" an old lady shouted to the blond.

I stood, then walked over to him.

"Lady Yuna, be careful!" another person shouted.

"But...it was my fault to begin with," I replied, continuing to approach him. "I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier."

He scratched the back of his head in what I supposed was embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that," he answered sheepishly, "Wasn't that...wasn't I not supposed to... guess I...kinda overreacted."

"Oh no, I was... overconfident." An awkward silence. He broke it by changing the subject.

"Uh, I saw that Aeon thing. That's amazing!"

"Really?" I was surprised. It was my first Aeon, but it was nothing compared to what my father could do. "Do you think I can become a high summoner?"

He nodded. "Oh, by the way, the name's Tidus"

A child approached. "Come play with me, Yuna!" I nodded.

"So, tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow"

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

"Really?"

"We can talk more. You can tell me all about Zanarkand!"

I let the child lead me away, but my thoughts were spinning around in my head so fast, I could feel them crashing. I felt like screaming with joy, I was that happy. I didn't really know why I was so happy, I guess I didn't want to admit the truth to myself. After getting blessings from the priests, and talking to all the villagers, I headed over to my guardians. They all prayed to Yevon, and I bowed back to them.

"So...are you ready?" Lulu asked.

"Kimhari go to forest"

"I can't believe you are startin' your journey already Yuna" Wakka stated.

"Better head to bed, it's a big day tomorrow" Lulu said, dragging me over to my tent. My thoughts were in turmoil, as I bustled around the tent packing my things in a hurry. I began packing gifts for the temples and then I just had sat on my bed, before hearing familiar voices. I sighed. _It's Lulu and Wakka going at it again. What is it this time?_

"You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!" Yeah, that was a typical Lulu line. _You shouldn't have done this, or none of this would have happened. _

"But...but he needed our help" Trademark Wakka line. _But this, but that._

I peeked through the tent flap, noticing, with a grin, that many other faces were peering out to see what was happening. And Wakka and Lulu, as always, were oblivious.

Noticing that Lulu was turning away from Wakka, I ran, heart racing, to my bed, and pulled my covers on. However, long after the whole village was asleep, I was still awake, worrying about tomorrow. It would be the first time leaving Besaid, my foster home, which I now called my Home. I cried softly, then fell into a deep sleep, for the sleep pitied me.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't OWN ffx.

Now onward!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

_Pleasure cruise, the sending_

Glancing back one last time at Besaid, I turned away, thinking I would never see it again. _Goodbye... I will at least have memories to take with me to the Farplane. _I remembered Lulu and Wakka refusing to let me be a summoner; I remembered praying to Yevon with them; and every villager's face. I remember coming here, only seven, and clinging to Kimhari who was going to leave. _Goodbye._

I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I waved goodbye. I prayed to Yevon for them, that Sin would not come to Besaid, and that they would all stay safe. Then the ship set off. I wiped the tears off my face and smiled. The smile I had practiced for so long, the smile that wasn't really a smile, but that fooled those who were desperate for hope. A smile that pretended that this journey was not a suicide mission but a pleasure cruise, a tour of Spira - a smile of sorrow.

I boarded the S.S. Winno, and waved to Tidus who was looking around with binoculars. Then I walked over to a group of people and struck up a conversation with them. They talked about everything BUT Sin, the thing I wanted to know about. I wanted to know about their missions, but all they would talk about was my pilgrimage. So I left them and stood at the front of the boat. The wind made me feel free. I left all regret behind me and actually smiled. I breathed the clean air and relaxed. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all..._

"Yuna?"

It was Him. My heart raced and I couldn't breathe properly. Thinking quickly, I moved aside for him. He leaned on the railing. An awkward silence, which I unsuccessfully attempted to break.

"The wind...it's nice." Awkward silence. _That's the stupidest thing I could have said. He probably thinks I'm really stupid._ I giggled. And then we both started laughing.

"You're the Blitzball player from Zanarkand."

"Wakka told you that, right? Not that he believes it."

That reminded me of someone. Maybe he knew him! I remember, Sir Jecht had a similar story to Tidus'.

"I believe you! I've heard that in Zanarkand, the stadium is all lit up at night, and the stadiums are always full. A man named Jecht told me that."

Tidus blinked at me. "My...old man's name was Jecht!"

_What a coincidence! A blessing of Yevon! Something to talk about! _

The waves lurched suddenly. He grabbed my hand, but the tossing was too much. I almost fell off balance, but Kimhari caught me and steadied me. The salty spray washed across the deck. A fin protruded out of the rolling waves. _Sin! _Two men reached for the harpoons.

"What do ya think you're doin'?" Wakka cried out, "Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!"

"Our families are in Kilika! We gotta distract it!" a man replied, "forgive us, Lady Summoner." I nodded. _Let's all just die right now, it'll save us the tension later. _Sin jostled the boat around, banging it against its fin. It shot Sinscales out at us, but we took care of them. We made battle to Sin, but it wasn't enough. It had broken free. _Shit! NO this isn't happening!_ But it was inevitable. And the people of Kilika wouldn't see it coming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew it was coming, but it was hard to believe the destruction. The tears and the pain on the villagers' faces was heartbreaking.

"I will perform a sending." I said. The priest nodded. "Good luck Lady Summoner." He replied, praying to Yevon. I bowed and prayed as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water rippled as I stepped onto it. It felt cool against my feet. The wind was still and the setting sun illuminated the water, causing it to shine red and orange. I stopped, feeling eyes on me. And then I danced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanx for the ones who are kind enough to review. I wanna hear what people think and how I can improve as a writer.

The next chappie is : _Facing forward, facing Trials_

_--------------------------------------------_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks all for the reviews. I'm happy when I get them, and happy makes the stories flow. _

_I do not own FFX. I never did. Stop asking me if I did, because I never will. sigh_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

**Chapter 4**

_Facing forward, facing Trials_

_In. Out. In. Out. In... Okay. Ready._ Listening to Lulu breath was comforting. I opened my eyes groggily and sat up. My head hurt. I closed my eyes to listen, then stood up. I carefully walked over to the door, and then exited the room. I let out the breath I had been holding. _So far, so good. _Shuffling down the steps of the inn, I peered around. No one was awake at this hour. Faint light shone through the opening as I pushed the door open. It creaked, and I froze. However, there was limited movement upstairs, so I continued my escape. I walked down the dock, my legs pushing me to a run. Breathlessly, I sat at the peaceful water where it had defied gravity with my dance yesterday. I let the breeze ruffle my hair. My head felt better with the fresh dawn air. I hummed the Hymn of the Fayth to myself.

_Ieyui_

I sighed.

_Nobomenou_

The fayth appeared along side me.  
_Renmiri_

It sang along.  
_Yojuyogo_

I sang with it  
_Hasatekanae_

I stared at the rising sun.  
_Kutamae_

A single tear ran down my face. I was two days closer to the end of my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You don't know the pain I'm going through_

I watched him, unnoticed, walking along the dock. We were the only two up. He sat in the exact spot I had sat in a few minutes ago. He looked extremely frustrated. He stared out on the water like I had.

_Maybe you do_

He sighed and then closed his eyes.

_You must miss your home too. You must miss your old life. Don't you wish you could just go back? But then…well, I'm glad we met. If you went back, I would be sad. I want you near me until the end._

He stood up and headed back to the inn. _Good idea._ I followed a few minutes after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We headed off to the forest. I turned to face him. I wanted him to know.

"I want to ask you to be my guardian."

"What!" Wakka exclaimed. "This is no time to be jokin' around Yuna!"

"Not a guardian then…I just want him nearby." _Please please please Wakka!_

"Huh? What do you mean?"_ Please understand!_

"It's just that, well…" Lulu cut me off. Obviously, she was irritated.  
"We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?"  
I nodded, defeated.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." He interrupted me.  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not really sure what's going on."  
"My apologies." I bowed so he wouldn't see my flushed cheeks.

Luzzu and Gatta, two crusaders from Besaid, welcomed us. "Greetings, Lady Summoner! Do you want to try your skills at Ochu, Lord of the forest?" I looked at everyone. They looked expectantly at me. I smiled.

"Let's give it a try!"

Wakka pulled off a couple of hits. Lulu figured out that its weakness was fire, so she got some spells into the battle. Tidus got some more hits in, and so did Kimahri. Then something unexpected happened. It went to sleep.

"Uh-oh…I think…Yuna?"

I nodded, then prepared to summon. _Believe._ Valefore, my Aeon torpedoed to the ground. I pet him then commanded him to fight. He cast a Fire spell, then followed with an Energy Ray. _Lord Ochu 0, Yuna 1. Yeah!_

"A Lady Summoner and her Guardians. Well done!"

I bowed to them, and then we continued through the forest. Everyone seemed sort of happy. Lulu, well, Lulu was happy doing her job, and so was Kimahri. Tidus and Wakka were discussing something about Blitzball and Lord Ohalland. We were nearing the stairs up to the Kilika Temple. All of the Besaid Aurochs were preparing for the race up the stairs.

"A race, huh? Think you can beat me?" Tidus exclaimed, laughing.

"Yuna, if you would?" Wakka said as they lined up. I had a different plan.

"Ready?" I yelled. _I guess not! _I ran up the steps ahead of them, giggling like a ten year old. I pumped my legs as fast as I could, but seeing as I was not a Blitzer, I had a slight disadvantage. I looked up the stairs, and then my breath caught in my throat. _Sinspawn!_

I got ready to battle, and my guardians surrounded me. It was quite hideous, but I guess it would be if it comes from Sin. This particular Sinspawn was weak to Fire, so we ended the battle swift and victorious. We continued up the steps after Tidus learned what a Sinspawn was. I had known for a while. They were parts of Sin that were left behind. Sin would come back for them, so it was ideal to make quick work of them, or else face more destruction.

All of a sudden we had stopped again.

"I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?" Wakka said, scratching his head. I flinched as Lulu's voice descended harshly upon him, or rather us.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back. Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad."

Lulu turned, and I followed. I knew not to take Lulu's ruthless comments too seriously. She was probably feeling really dreadful inside, but Lulu didn't show too much emotion. Especially not after Chappu died. She had loved him so much, and she had lost him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Luca Goers were standing in the platform outside the temple. They started talking to the Aurochs. I waited quietly. Another Fayth to meet. Another Aeon to summon. More travel. I sighed.

We entered the temple. Wakka knelt at the statue of Lord Ohalland's feet. I looked around the temple. Kilika: the temple of Fire.

A scantily clad woman exited with a bare-chested man. She walked up to me. _Great, competition. I don't want to argue. _

"My name is Yuna--from the Isle of Besaid."  
"Dona." She replied haughtily. She sounded irritated. "So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to."

I stared into her eyes, but she looked away.

"My, my, my... And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking?" _What was _I _thinking? I was thinking that I wanted to go to the Chamber of the Fayth! _

"I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?"

The man called Barthello nodded. Kimahri stood up to him. I had some words for her.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honour! Even more so than being my father's daughter." Dona's smirk came off her face. I felt bad so I added, "Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."

"You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving."

She exited with her guardian. Then we approached the cloister of trials.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally had time to sooth me nerves with praying to Yevon. I felt a vibration and flames surrounded me. The fayth appeared. It was a giant man with fiery red hair and smouldering red eyes.

"_What is it that you want of me, summoner_?"

I asked him for hope and strength to continue my journey. The Hymn sounded in my head as one thousand voices as he joined into a body with me. _Ifrit…Ifrit…_

The joining was complete, and I was exhausted. I stumbled out of the Chamber to my Guardians and a certain blonde with sea-blue eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked sad, and he halted. I approached him.

"Are…you okay?" I was concerned.

"I don't know." _That I'll take as a 'no'._

"What do you want to do?"

"Scream real loud!"

I giggled. He followed through with a loud yell. Everyone turned around and I blushed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Goodbye Kilika. Goodbye. _We boarded the ship and set off into the vast sea. I rested in the cabin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_R&R please! Thanks for reading!_

_The next chapter…well I don't know what it is called, but it will be up ASAP. _


	5. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Oh My GOSH, I am so sorry to all the people that are reading this story...

I've been having major writer's blocks and I've been busy. I don't know when I will start writing again, but maybe if I get some more reviews... I'm kidding (though it would be nice )

In the meantime I will start posting some poems that I wrote, so you can read those until I have my next few chapters ready (I want to be ahead of the game )

And if the next chapter is bad, I'm sorry...

Ellen


End file.
